Various forms of shrimp peeling machines heretofore have been provided including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,858,563, 2,976,564, 3,070,833, 3,276,878 and Re. 26,971.
However, many previously known shrimp peeling machines include structural and operational features which adapt them, primarily, for peeling specific types of shrimp. However, a shrimp processing plant frequently must process numerous different kinds of shrimp having thin or thick shells and shrimp whose meat may vary in firmness. The firmness of the meat of shrimp depends not only on the type of shrimp and the location in which the shrimp is caught, but also the time interval between the time the shrimp is caught and the time the shrimp is processed.
Accordingly, a need exists for a shrimp peeling machine which will be capable of effectively peeling both thin and thick shell shrimp and thin or thick sheel shrimp whose meat is either firm of soft.
In addition, many previously known forms of shrimp peeling apparatus are specifically designed for peeling shrimp whose sizes vary from 100 count to 300 count and shrimp which fall in this category (small) is not required under Government specifications to be deveined. Therefore, in order to assist in the peeling and deveining of shrimp larger than 100 count shrimp (75% of which is being processed by hand), an even greater need exists for a shrimp peeling machine which may be utilized to peel shrimp that has already been split down the back. In this manner, not only may the shrimp be peeled, but the peeled shrimp may also be deveined.